We're Simply Having A Wonderful Christmastime
by Ivory Tears
Summary: Holiday cheer only comes once a year (even for the gang at Devil May Cry)!


**Author's Note:** I'm hoping to actually post this one shot, seeing as how I had one written for Halloween and Thanksgiving, but somehow managed to still not get them up on the site in time. -_- Happy Holidays to all you lovely people out there! :)

**Disclaimer-** IvoryTears doesn't own Devil May Cry nor does she profit from this work of fiction.

/

**We're Simply Having A Wonderful Christmastime**

Christmas music warbled through the busted speakers of the jukebox, but no one seemed to mind as the holiday spirit filled the air at Devil May Cry.

"Found it!" Dante called from the basement up to Trish standing in the doorway.

"He found the tree!" she exclaimed happily to Lady, who sat on the couch next to a snoozing Nero.

"Nice, now let's hope there aren't any eight legged creatures camping out in the plastic branches."

Nero started awake, "I am not touching anything involving spiders."

Lady grinned, "Wuss."

He glowered over at her before turning his attention to the red-clad hunter trudging into the room and tossing the tree down along with boxes of decorations.

"Lighten up, kid," Dante smirked.

Nero grumbled under his breath but lent a hand to digging out the various lights and ornaments from the dusty boxes.

Soon, the four hunters had the tree up and lights strung around it.

"Are we doing garland this year?" Trish asked, holding up a strand.

"No," Dante shook his head, "I am not dealing with that tinsel nightmare. Last year, you and Lady got drunk off your asses and I had to be the one to take that shit down."

"Your point being?" snarked Lady, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not doing it, that's my point," Dante mirrored Lady's stance.

"Oh boy," sighed Nero, "we'll be here for ages."

"Don't tell me you're putting that tacky garland on the tree?" a lilting voice chimed in from the entrance.

Everyone turned to see a buxom red head twirling a dagger.

"Hellooo Lucia," Dante whistled.

She rolled her eyes but didn't stop the smile blooming across her face, "Hello, Dante."

Trish and Lady walked over to Lucia, taking her coat and bags and setting them off to the side.

"We're so glad you could make it," Trish smiled brightly.

"Yeah, now we definitely outnumber Dante," Lady flashed a sweet smile at said devil hunter.

Dante's shoulders slumped as Nero tried to stifle his laughter.

"So no garland, then?" Nero asked through a grin.

"I guess not," Lady shrugged, "not like I was going to take it down anyways."

Dante's scandalized expression matched his loud burst of, "I knew it!" just before the front door opened again, cutting off any more of his tirade.

A deadpan expression met the occupants of the room.

"I had hoped this nonsense would have been quite finished by the time of my arrival."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Scrooge," Dante spoke to his cold-demeanored twin.

Vergil only pursed his lips in reply before settling into the chair behind the desk. After Vergil arrived, the tree decorating went rather smoothly, excepting the incident of Dante and mistletoe—which never worked out to his advantage. Nero, on the other hand, blushed himself pink from the random kisses on the cheek by the three lovely ladies present.

"I think that's the last ornament," Lady spoke, moving back away from the tree.

"It looks nice," Lucia nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Trish held up the star, "Who wants to do the honors?"

"Oh me! I do!" Dante held his hand out.

"Why not let Vergil?" Trish turned to the man in question.

He only shrugged, "I have no qualms, yet I do not see the point in such a trivial tradition."

"Of course he wouldn't," Dante muttered under his breath.

Trish handed the start to Vergil at the same time Dante sighed a little too loudly.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Vergil rolled his eyes and handed the five pointed shape to Dante, "you do it."

"Yes!" Dante fist pumped before walking over and placing the star on top of the tree.

"Vergil, will you cut out the lights?" Nero asked as he went to plug the lights into the wall socket.

As soon as Vergil dimmed the lights, a soft glow permeated the living space of Devil May Cry and the soft croon of Frank Sinatra drifted in the air.

The six hunters stood in a semi-circle around the tree, warmth and a sense of family falling over them like the softness of freshly falling snow. Dante wrapped his arm around Vergil's stiff shoulders which gradually relaxed, and he returned the gesture. Soon, each person had an arm around each other, basking in the feeling of contentment.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Lucia murmured.

"Merry Christmas," each of them spoke in unison.

"And a Happy New Year," Dante smiled.

/

**I smiled the entire time I wrote this. I just love Christmas! :D**

**Please review. :)**


End file.
